


Don't pick me up

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Ficlets/ One shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Kissing, M/M, Pick Up, fliriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn’t like to be picked up in bars so he has a ring he slips on in case of emergency. When that still doesn’t work, Gabriel steps in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't pick me up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Sabriel Ficlet I was working on last night. It came close to being porn. But I’m kind of tired again. Maybe I’ll come back to this and make it porn eventually. But I have a few Halloween porn scenarios runnin in my head so this will do for now.

Sam swirled his beer around again and took a deep sip. He hated places like this. To many people, packed into a to small space. And the people were just drunk enough to have ZERO inhibitions. So they were going to do what they wanted. And that was all fine and good, until what they wanted to do was him. He glanced up again and sure enough, the gaggle of girls flocked around him still hadn’t taken a hint. He’d politely said hello when he accidentally made eye contact with one of them. Mistake number one. They’d taken it as a cue that they should sit down and try to pick him up. He’d gotten everything from propositioned to meet one in the bathroom, asked if another should do a “blow job” shot since she was so good at them, and even if he knew whether or not they “tossed salads” at this place. He’d been polite and declined each offer and had hoped that would get them to leave. It had not. He scanned the bar looking for either Dean or Cas and nearly growled in frustration when he saw them in a corner near the dance floor making out. Dammit. They were the ones who wanted to come to this place, not him. They’d dragged him along hoping he’d find something fun to do. Or as Dean said, “Someone fun to do.”

One of the girls that was sitting across from him leaned over, almost spilling her cleavage out of her dress and squeezed his bicep.

“Omg. You are so strong.”

“Thanks.” He said politely and realized he was finished with this nonsense. He slipped his hand into his pocket and slid on his secret weapon. He waited for an opening and when she leaned back and stopped touching him, he stretched, then brought his hand up to cup his cheek making his hand very noticeable.

He knew the second one of the girls saw it and nudged her friend. She glanced up and blinked at him as if sudden understanding.

“Are you married?” She asked and he smiled and nodded.

“Yes. Sorry.”

The girl who had propositioned him to joining her in the bathroom flushed in embarrassment and slid out of her seat. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t see it. I thought you were single.”

“It’s no problem. You’re a very beautiful woman, I’m just spoken for.”

She attempted a half smile before grabbing her friends hand and bolting for the bathroom probably to try and get her face from being cherry red.

He laughed as she left and then the smile fell from his face when he noticed he still had one woman still sitting at his table and she was watching him. She placed her elbows on the table and placed her chin on her hands.

“That’s a nice little trick.”

“Trick?” He asked and she nodded.

“Keeping a decoy ring in your pocket and then using it to get rid of the babysitters club there.”

Sam had no idea what she meant by that but he spread his hands innocently. “It’s not a decoy. I really am married. Happily.”

She let out a laugh and flipped her hair before picking up her drink to stir it. “Oh please. That’s the oldest trick in the book. But usually it’s for girls with creepy guys who hit on them.”

“It’s not a trick.”

“Okay. Then why are you at a bar like this if you’re so happily married?”

Sam gestured to the corner where Dean was, she turned to follow his hand. “My brother and my best friend wanted to come out. They abandoned me a few minutes ago.”

“You don’t seem surprised. Are they dating?” She asked and he nodded.

“Almost a year.”

She nodded and took a drink. “Which just proved my point. They brought you here to get laid. There’s no way a couple that, shall we say passionate, would be worried about taking their friend out if he was happy in his marriage. They could be spending time at their place doing things you’d get arrested for doing in public. But they’re here.”

Shit she was observant. He tried one more time. “I’m married.”

“I believe you, I just don’t believe you’re happy. And full disclosure,” She finished her drink and slid the glass aside. “I don’t care if you’re married. I still think you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen and I want to do bad things with you. Naughty, illegal in some states things.”  

He leaned forward and knocked on the table. “Look, cards on the table? I’m not interested okay.”

“Come on big boy, I promise I have some moves that will have you forgetting your name.”

Sam didn’t know what to say. He’d said no. He’d pretended to be married. And he’d flat out told her he wasn’t interested. What was he supposed to do if she kept pressing? He felt a pair of hands slid around his shoulders and down his chest then back up again to hold onto his shoulders.

“Hey baby. I got your text.” A deep voice rumbled next to his ear and Sam almost shivered as the warm breath tickled his ear. 

“A friend of yours?” The woman asked lifting her brow. Sam felt movement behind him and suddenly he had a lap full of beautiful stranger. The man grinned up at him and then looked over his shoulder at the woman.

“Not a friend babe. His husband. He told you he was spoken for. Now why don’t you beat it before you embarrass yourself further?”

She rolled her eyes. “Please.”

The man in his lap turned back to him. He raised his eye brows at Sam a few times and grinned. Before Sam even had a chance to react, he felt two hands grab his cheeks and pull him down into a kiss. And not just a peck either. No he went right in. The guy slipped his tongue into Sam’s mouth and hummed against his lips. That felt really…hot actually. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders and opened up, kissing him back. He let his tongue slide against his for a few seconds, felt his heart speeding up, and could hear his breathing becoming choppy. It had been a while since he’d gotta all worked up over a kiss. But in his defense the man in his lap obviously knew what he was doing. He was leaning into Sam’s chest and running his hands over Sam’s cheeks, his neck, into his hair. Sam groaned before he reluctantly pulled back. His took a few breaths as the guy grinned up at him and glanced to the side then back to him.

“She’s gone.”

She? Sam glanced behind the guy in his lap to follow his gaze and sure enough the girl who had been bothering him was walking toward the other side of the bar. He returned his gaze to the man in his lap,

“Was the kiss really necessary?” He asked

“Necessary, no. But since you’re taken I had to take my opportunity to grope you while I could.” He held out his hand and grinned. “Gabriel.”

Sam took Gabriel’s hand and shook it. Gabriel dropped him first and he immediately felt to loss. What was wrong with him. This was a stranger. No reason to get so worked up. Gabriel crawled out of his lap and slid into the chair next to him. Sam cleared his throat.

“Thanks for that. I didn’t know how to get her to leave. I really hate when people try and pick me up.”

“Yea, that’s lily. She’s pretty aggressive when she decides she wants something.”

Sam felt his brows draw together in confusion. “If you know her, how come she believed you were my husband? Wouldn’t she know better?”

“I don’t actually KNOW her. I know OF her. My brother is a bar tender here, he tells me about everything that goes on here. He’s been bugging me to come visit him. Said I’d have fun.” Gabriel propped his head in his hand and looked Sam up and down and winked. “I should thank him.”

Sam laughed and Gabriel smiled again.

“Let me buy you a drink as a thank you.” Sam said but Gabriel shook his head.

“Let me get it. Luci will give us free shit.” He slid out of his seat and walked up to the bar. He waved a man down and leaned in close to be heard over the music. A minute later Gabriel was back sliding 2 shots in front of him.

“How can your brother afford to just give this much away?” Sam asked incredibly. Gabriel just raised his eye brows again.

“I can be very persuasive. Now come on. Do a shot with me.”

They each grabbed a shot glass and caught each other’s eye. Without a word they both tipped back the glass and swallowed. Sam’s eyes widened and he tried to control the coughing that sprung up immediately after he swallowed.

“Aw, come on kiddo, I thought you could do better than that.”

Sam continued coughing and glared at Gabriel. “That,” Cough. “Is.” Another cough. “Absolute.”

“Absolutely.” Gabriel laughed and Sam continued to glare at him until his coughing subsided.

“That shit is like 100 proof. Jesus man. A little warning?”

Gabriel shrugged and grabbed the next shot and slid it over to him. Sam shook his head.

“I’m gonna need a minute. You just tried to kill me.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you get back to your wife in one piece. Don’t be a baby.”

Sam didn’t know what possessed him to do it. Maybe it was the mention of his fake wife. Maybe it was the way Gabriel was looking at him, or maybe the shot about him being a baby. He slid his fingers around the shot and lifted it to his lips before he winked at Gabe. “I’m not really married.” He said then downed it.

The next hour was a blur of laughing and comfortable conversation. Sam had Gabriel was a lot of fun, even if he could also be a bit annoying sometimes. Plus they actually had a bit in common, except for Sam’s love of running and Gabriel said he would only run if he was being chased. Gabriel had his head on the table and looked up at Sam.

“You have really pretty eyes. I mean you have really pretty everything. But especially your eyes.”

Sam reached out and ran his hand through Gabriel’s hair. “Thanks.”

“You better stop that or I’ll get the wrong idea.” He said but betrayed his words by arching into Sam’s touch.

“And what if it’s not the wrong idea?” He leaned down and grabbed the side of Gabriel’s chair and pulled him up against his side. “You’re pretty hot yourself.”

Gabriel sat up and blinked a few times before a smile spread across his face.

“I thought you didn’t like to be picked up.”

“I don’t. But I’m pretty sure I could pick you up very easily.”

Gabriel’s lip twitched. “Did you just call me easy?”

“No I called you short.”

Gabriel got up and knocked his chair over and straddled Sam’s lap grabbing the front of his jacket. “Oh you’re gonna regret that Gigantor.” He smiled and Sam brought his hands up to rest on his hips.

“We’ll see about that.” Sam said and leaned up and kissed Gabriel slowly pulling away purposefully when Gabriel started to kiss him back. “You want to move this somewhere a little more private? I don’t really want a room full of people watching us.”

Gabriel leaned in and bit his ear. “Aw, voyeurism not one of your kinks baby?”

“Not when my brother is among the crowd.”

Sam pulled back and leaned up again and bit Gabriel’s lip causing an excited gasp out of him.

“My car is in the parking lot.” Gabriel gasped out.

Sam laughed and ground his hips against Gabriel. “You really think I’ll fit into your car? And still have space to do the things I want to do to you?”

“No. You’re way too big for that. Friggin mountain man.” Gabriel pushed against him briefly before abruptly standing up and holding his hand out to Sam. “But my car can take us to a place where we can have all the space that we need. And if you think I don’t have my own list of thing I want to do to you, you’re crazy.”

Sam stood up and slapped Gabriel’s ass lightly. “Mine first.” He bent down and sucked a patch on Gabriel’s throat.

He swallowed roughly and laughed. “If you insist big boy.”

“I do.” 

“Then let’s go.”

“Lead the way.” 


End file.
